Princess Edeline/Gallery
Images of Princess Edeline from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Dolls Edeline dioll.jpg s-l300.jpg Official Stills Edeline.png bjkl.png Wedding-still-barbie-in-the-12-dancing-princesses-31370284-500-375.jpg 6DB7DDAB-7929-415C-95EE-A301F15DE7CE.jpeg 84F6A28D-D4F2-4B5F-827A-3BD71C450F26.jpeg 3a9f71cc2d8441ae2eb749e7c0a31855.jpg Screenshots 1ede.jpg|Edeline's first appearance 2ede.jpg|Edeline and Delia appologise 3ede.jpg|Edelina and Delia play in the presence of the ambassador 4ede.jpg|Delia, Edeline and their younger sisters play in the throneroom 5ede.jpg|Edeline arrives in the dining room 6ede.jpg|Edeline seated 7ede.jpg|No collar in the princesses' gown 8ede.jpg|Edeline talks with Fallon 9ede.jpg|Edeline rushes to receive her shoes 10ede.jpg|''Just Shoes?'' 11ede.jpg|Edeline receives her shoes from Derek 12ede.jpg|Edeline dances with her elder sisters 13ede.jpg|Edeline dancing with Courtney and Delia 14ede.jpg|All the 7 princesses dance 15ede.jpg|Edeline dancing with her younger sisters 16ede.jpg|Edeline's bed in the bedroom (circled) 17ede.jpg|Edeline's playing equipment 18ede.jpg|Edeline talking with Delia 19ede.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon teasing Genevieve 20ede.jpg|Standing in line to greet Rowena 21ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline greet Duchess Rowena 22ede.jpg|Edeline watches as Fallon asks to hold Brutus Barbie-12-dancing-princesses-disneyscreencaps.com-1912.jpg 23ede.jpg|Duchess Rowena instructing 24ede.jpg|Edeline in her room 25ede.jpg|Edeline talks with Delia and Fallon 26ede.jpg|Edeline, Delia and Fallon watch the clock ring 27ede.jpg|All the princesses discuss 28ede.jpg|The princesses celebrate the triplets birthday 29ede.jpg|Throw the petals 30ede.jpg|All the princesses bow to the triplets 31ede.jpg|Rowena interrupts 32ede.jpg|All the princesses listen to the story read by Genevieve 33ede.jpg|Edeline finds her stone 34.jpg|Edeline standing near her stone 35ede.jpg|Genevieve steps on Edeline's stone 36.jpg|The gateway opens 37ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline watch the beautiful place 38ede.jpg|Edeline dances with Delia and Fallon 39ede.jpg|Edeline continues to dance 40ede.jpg|The trio continues to dance 41ede.jpg|They continue to dance 42ede.jpg|All the girls are sleepy 43ede.jpg|All the girls sing 44ede.jpg|Courtney, Delia and Edeline singing 45.jpg|The girls watch as Rowena interrupts 46ede.jpg|All the girls get ready to go to the magical world 47ede.jpg|The nightgowns transform into ballet gowns 48ede.jpg|Edeline and Delia dance 49ede.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance 50ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline continue to dance 51ede.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance. Edeline can be spotted behind Fallon 52ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline twirl 53ede.jpg|Edeline imitates Rowena 54ede.jpg|Fallon joins in too 55.jpg|All the 7 princesses dance. Edeline can be spotted second left 56ede.jpg|All the 12 princesses dance 57ede.jpg|Edeline gets up with a shock 58ede.jpg|Edeline's slippers in Brutus's hand 59.jpg|Rowena questions Edeline 60ede.jpg|Edeline reminds Rowena she is not Delia 61ede.jpg|Edeline answers Rowena 62ede.jpg|Edeline standing in line 63ede.jpg|Edeline works in the garden with her sisters 64.jpg|Edeline and her sisters are tired 65ede.jpg|Edeline and Fallon look at each other 66ede.jpg|All the girls decide to go to the pavilion 67ede.jpg|Edeline's stone- Honeysuckle 68ede.jpg|Edeline dances with the golden prince 69ede.jpg|Edeline's older sisters dance with the prince 70ede.jpg|Ashlyn, Courtney and Edeline dancing 71ede.jpg|Edeline and Delia as seen from the telescope 72ede.jpg|The girls discuss 73ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline agree to what Genevieve is saying 952267 1329236033350 full.jpg 74ede.jpg|Surprised to see the boat dissapear 75ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline are worried 76ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline watch as Fallon says 77ede.jpg|All the princesses as seen from top view 78ede.jpg|Surprised to see Genevieve and Derek dance on air 79ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline dance to escape 80ede.jpg|Exits into Queen Isabella's pavilion 81ede.jpg|Edeline questions Genevieve 82ede.jpg|The girl decide it's time for action 83ede.jpg|Genevieve approves Delia and Edeline to do their part 84ede.jpg|Edeline and Delia play crouquet 85ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline distract the guards 86ede.jpg|Delia and Edeline run 87ede.jpg|Edeline talks with Delia and Edeline 88ede.jpg|Delia, Edeline and Fallon get down of the carriage 89ede.jpg|All the girls watch Genevieve arrive 90ede.jpg|All the 6 princesses dance. Edeline dances in pair with Fallon 91ede.jpg|The last scene of the movie Book illustration 12-dancing-princesses-barbie-movies-33104776-500-263.jpg Dancing-princess-964x1024.jpg Computer game C2A13C73-6009-48CE-9692-33FDB584CE98.jpeg Dancing Princess edeline.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses Gallery Category:Princess Gallery Category:Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses